Pokemon Truth or Dare
by PikachuGirl2004
Summary: Drew, May, Ash, Misty, Paul, Dawn went to a studio and now is stuck in there and have to do a Pokemon Truth Or Dare Series with Sylvia and Marcus. What will happen? Will they survive the dares?
1. Chapter 1- Intro!

**Pokemon Truth or Dare **

**Hi guys! This is going to be my first story and I will be making an update of this and thank you for reading this and I hope you like it! **

**Ash**

**Misty**

**May**

**Drew**

**Paul**

**Dawn **

**I will include Solidad, Harley, Iris, Cilon, Gary and Reggie in some chapters.**

_**Some things that MUST mention:**_

_**Drew's sister will be in here. (I know that drew have no sister but I will just pretend there is!)**_

_**If you want your dare to be in my truth or dare, you will tell me in the review(s).**_

_**You are allowed to have NO Limit dares and truths to sent me.**_

_**Some other characters (etc. Transformer, Jurassic park, Mario) are allowed to be in the Truth or Dare.**_

The sun shone into the studio as 3 boys and 3 girls make their way in to it.

The first boy was laughing and looking at the others as they argue away. His messy black hair was hidden under the red and white hat that he was wearing. He was wearing his blue and white jacket covering his black shirt and a pair of dark grey pants. He also was wearing a pair of red sport shoes and a black and red fingerless glove. He was age 17 and known as Ash Ketchum.

The next boy was just looking up ahead annoyed of the argument. He had purple hair, frowning for some reason not even because of the argument. He had a blue and black jacket covering his grey shirt under. He wore a grey pants and had a blue sneakers. He was 1 years younger than Ash and his name was Paul.

The last boy was arguing with another girl, he was much cheerful than Paul and he had green hair. He was wearing a purple vest in his turtleneck black shirt. He was hearing a light green pants and a pair of black shoes. Arguing with the another girl was drew. (Known as cabbage head, bush head, grass head and the line goes on almost forever!) Who is age 17.

The first girl who is arguing with Drew was a girl named May. She had light brown hair while part of it was covered by her red bandana. She was wearing a red top with a dark blue ring on the top. She wore a white short shirt over her dark blue bike pants. And also a pair of red and yellow sneakers. She was 17 too.

The next girl was watching the fighting of drew and may while also trying to pay attention to where she's going. She had blue hair and was so cheerful and had a white bennie. She had a scarf around her neck and a black and pink dress. She was wearing a baby pink high-heel boots. The cheerful girl was 17 again and everybody calls her dawn.

A girl named Misty was busy walking and not bothering the argument and she had her orange hair tied into a pony-tail. She was wearing a yellow shirt and green pants held with red suspenders. She was also wearing a pair of red and white boots. She was 17 again!

They all made their way to the "studio" and as they met there, they were greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hi! My name is Sylvia your host for truth or dare!" As they all stepped into a massive studio. "My co-host is going to be late so let's just go through some of the truth or dare." She explained as they all sat down on the couches.

**Drew- Run around like a chicken for two minutes.**

When Drew heard it, he growled loudly and shouted "NO!"

"Sorry, it's a dare!" Sylvia told him.

***Drew ran around like a chicken and everybody laugh at him and laugh even louder when he tripped 2 times!***

After two minutes were done, Drew was scowling at everyone else.

"Move on already!"

"The next one I have to whisper to Dawn."

**Dawn- Push Paul into a pond while he's not looking.**

"How do I do that!" Dawn asked Sylvia quietly.

"You can do that with a distraction." Sylvia told her and then went to the next one before anyone started getting suspicious.

**Misty- Try and touch a Surskit without screaming!**

"We had to go outside to the pond." Winking the chance to Dawn before leading everyone outside to a huge pond.

Misty screamed as she saw a big bunch of Surskit around. She quickly hid behind Ash.

"What's wrong misty, Surskit are water types." Ash told Misty who is scared out of her wits.

"But they are also bug types." Drew pointed out remembering Brianna who had a surskit. But Misty was scared.

As Dawn saw her chance, she quietly crept behind Paul and simply pushed Paul into the pond.

Paul was mad as Dawn looked around for Misty. "Hey Ash, where's Misty!" everybody looked around for Misty (Except for Paul who is trying to get himself out of the water.) as they saw a boy bigger than Ash walked over.

"Marcus!" Everyone was surprised. "Everybody, this is Marcus! The co-host" Sylvia told them.

"Marcus, had you seen a girl with orange hair?" Ash asked Marcus who nodded. "I saw a girl running into the studio."

Everybody got back into the studio and found Misty in a corner.

"Well that's for Misty's dare!" Sylvia told them as she saw the sun is setting. Then she saw everybody going out.

"Where are you going!" Sylvia ask them.

"Where going home!" Paul asked, pointing out.

"But if you go home, you won't come back! So we prepared bedrooms for all of you!" Everybody scowled as they headed to their specific room.

**Hi guys did you enjoy it? I hope so and I know that this chapter is not that interesting so I wish you could do some reviews and tell me if you want me to do your dares. I will wait until there is at least 3 reviews!**

**Thanks For Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2- Mad Sylvia!

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't made a new chapter for Pokemon Truth or Dare. So here it is :)**

"Hello? Wake up?" Sylvia called while knocking on the door, there was a few pokemon truth or dare that some readers send to the studio, but the stars are not waking up.

"What will we do!" Sylvia asked Marcus as he walked over and pulled a painting down.

Screams and yells were heard as Sylvia and Marcus went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

The stars walked out rather grumpily as the girls were covered with honey and feathers and the boys were probably got electrocuted as their hair was sticking out in different directions.

"Nice hair style you got there Drew," May told Drew as she took a picture on her camera " and you got a new nickname electrichead!" May laughed as Drew went into the bathroom before everybody went into also. After breakfast, everyone sat on the couches as Sylvia walked in with a mango pudding in her hand, she took one bite before going totally nuts. "Wheeeeee" Sylvia yelled as she ran across the room before running outside.

"What's wrong with her! " Paul asked as Marcus went and took the mango pudding out of her hand "She goes nuts when she eat mango pudding. I thought I hid it but she still found it." Marcus told them as he looked at the truth and dares. "I got a few that I though."

From Bluewolfbat

**Dares:**

Ash- You and Pikachu dress up as ghost and scare the others! Drew and Paul- Battle Mewtwo

**Ash- Let your Charizard have a flying contest with Aerodactyl**

**Truths:**

**Misty****- are you still afraid of bug Pokemon?**

**Dawn****- what is your favorite movie?**

**Drew****- do you like just grass Pokemon, or other types too?**

**May****- what do you think of Pikachu as a friend?**

**May****- is your Eevee still an Eevee, or has it evolved?**

**Drew****- what is your favorite Pokemon?**

**Misty****- what is your favorite water Pokemon?**

"Wow that's a lot!" Marcus said before telling Ash what to do, as he move on.

"Drew and Paul, Mewtwo's outside! If you beat him, you can go home!" Marcus told them as Ash went to prepare.

**(Skipping the battle!)**

Drew and Paul went back in arguing like how's fault. And then the light when out (probaly Marcus did it) and then, Ash and pikachu who was wearing a white sheet came out and making ghost sounds and scaring the daylights out of everyone (execpt for Marcus and Sylvia who was still outside.)

Paul stared before running behind Marcus and shouting.

Dawn screamed and run behind Paul

May screamed and ran to Drew.

Drew face paled.

Misty took out her mallet and screamed while hitting 'the ghost'

"Misty! It's painful!" Ash yelled as the sheet fell off.  
"Ash! Arceus! What in the word!" Misty yelled as she kept on banging her mallet on Ash,who definitely regretted of being a ghost.

"Okay…." Marcus said as he moved on "Ash, charizard have to race an aerodactyl in a flying race.

**(Skip the racing I'm lazy for some reason but charizard won and yeah.)**

"Okay dares and over, now is truths, Misty are you still afraid of… Sylvia!" Marcus was about to finished when Sylvia ran in and snatched the truths card out of Marcus hand.

"I want to do it. Okay Misty, are you still afraid of bugs?" Sylvia said cheerfully. Misty didn't answer as she looked at Sylvia blankly. Sylvia was annoyed and let out a beautifully as Misty screamed.

"Answered question! Okay Dawn what is your favourite movie?" Sylvia asked Dawn as she hesitated before answering. "Frozen!" Dawn screamed almost making Paul deaf as he was sitting beside Dawn. "Troublesome," Paul muttered under his breath as he rubbed his year painfully.

"Okay, Drew, do you like grass types or what? Sylvia ask Drew, still giggling as Paul and Dawn still argue about nicknames. "Why?" Drew asked "Well because you're a grass head and people thought you might like grass pokemon just because of that." May teased as Drew told her "I like all pokemons and maybe you like flying type pokemons since you're such an airhead May" Drew teased as May growled at him.

"Lets move on, May! Do you take Pikachu as a friend?" Sylvia asked May, who was still busy fighting with Drew. "of course but why you asked?" "Well, Pikachu did barbecued your bike."  
Ash told her. May shook her head and said, "well Pikachu is still cute!"

"Okay moving on! May,do you still have a eevee or did it evolve? May raised an eyebrow as she said "Yeah, my eevee evolved into a glaceon! Right Dawn?, I used it in the walace cup finals!

May was surprised as she thought everyone knows.

"WHATEVER! Drew, what is your favourite pokemon?" "I think it will be roserade as she helped me a lot." Drew said without hesitating.

"Okay, Misty what is your favourite water pokemon?" Sylvia asked as misty said "I don't know, I love most water pokemon, but my favourite I think is golduck and.…"

"My turn, I got some dares!" Marcus interrupted Misty as she went and took out her mallet.

"Okay boys! kiss the girl you like the most and must be on the lips!" Marcus yelled as she quickly kissed Sylvia which she squeaked on surprised. Drew walked to May and cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her, Ash quickly kissed Misty who stopped running and went to hug Ash who blushed. Paul just sat there not doing nothing.

"Hello, Paul? You need to kiss a girl you…." Dawn was cut of with Paul slamming his lips on hers.

"Paul like Dawn?" Ash stared at Paul before looking over to Dawn, who is blushing furiously. Paul shook his head as he went to the changing room.

"I readed to next dare, I need to wear something right?" Paul asked as Marcus nodded his head, Paul went into the changing as he found what he needed to wear as Marcus locked the door behind.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD! I AM NOT WEARING IT, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Paul shouted as he banged the door. "Nope! Paul, you went into it by yourself and so you are going to wear it!" Marcus shouted at him as everyone waited for him to come out.

After 2 minutes, Paul came out grumpily. Everyone took one look, before bursting out laughing. Sylvia, due having mango pudding this morning was now laughing so hard that she was almost dying. Paul was wearing a hot pink dress, with multiple layers and sequins sewed on top, he was wearing a pair of wings behind and a wand which he was holding, he had bright pink socks and gloved and a pair of high heel shoes. Sylvia put a sparkling golden crown on him with rubies and sapphire. Everybody laughed even more as he went back into the changing room and came out with his normal clothes.

"That's it. You can go know." Marcus said between laughters as everybody went to their rooms.

**Me: Hi guys. Please post more reviews and I kind of only got 1 so please post more reviews!**

**Paul : Please do not let me wear crazy stuff.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**


	3. Chapter 3- The News

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back!**

**Paul: You're not dead yet! **

**Me: Duh! I only just finished my story a few days ago!**

**Dawn: Truth or dare?**

**Me: Yep!**

Another day in the studio, but today, Sylvia seemed happy and Marcus was trying to wake the stars up.

"They are not waking up!" Marcus said, coming down the stairs, supposing that's where the stars are sleeping.

"I got an idea!" Sylvia said cheerfully, before taking the stairs upstairs. "Guys! You can wake up now! There are no dares coming!" Marcus was confused, before understanding what she was planning. All the doors were bashed open and the stars walked out, jumping happily.(Except for Paul.)

"YAY! No Dare- OW!" Ash said, before being cut off as Sylvia dragged all of them down, pulling their ears.

"Sorry for lying now get your butts over to the kitchen and get some food before we start!" Sylvia yelled at them, before they make their way to the kitchen.

After breakfast, everybody was sitting on the couches as they waited for sylvia to announce the truths and dares.

**From AFeralFurry:**

**Hey, Ashy-boy, how do you think your Pikachu would do against Red's?**

**Drew, any reason you're so sure of yourself?**

**Paul, are you related to someone named Silver or Kamon, by any chance?**

**And, for a dare...**

**Ash now has to battle himself. By which I mean he's going to have to have his own Pokemon fight each other while calling orders for them both. Knowing Ash, they'll both lose, somehow.**

Sylvia took one look, before turning to Ash and then took out her phone and texted someone.

"What!" Ash asked, once Sylvia is done, she asked "Ash, do you think your Pikachu would do against Red's?" Ash raised a eyebrow at her before answering "Of course! Pikachu is the best!" Ash answered as Sylvia's phone began to beep, as a message came to her. Everybody peeked at Sylvia's phone.

_Sylvia: Hi Red! Do you think Ash's Pikachu will do good against your's?_

_Red: Of Course! My Pikachu is better than Ash's! We will crush them!_

Sylvia shot a glance at Ash, who snatched her phone away, and texted back. The phone beeped again and Ash grew angry and threw the phone against a wall, which Sylvia caught it. She looked at what happened.

_Sylvia: Hi Red! Do you think Ash's Pikachu will do good against your's?_

_Red: Of Course! My Pikachu is better than Ash's! We will crush them!_

_Sylvia: Hey Red! My name is Ash and __**MY **__ Pikachu will crush your's._

_Red: Ha! Your such a kid, only a kid will brag about yours!_

Sylvia looked at Ash, who was smashing the table with his fist. "Misty, calm him down with a kiss and will move on. Drew! Any reason that you're so sure of yourself?" Sylvia said. Misty blushed as she walked over to Ash and kissed him on the cheeks. Ash face turned red as an apple and fall to the ground, Misty just sat on the couches waiting for Drew's answer.

"Um…No." Drew said, Marcus raised an eyebrow at him. "WHAT!" Drew yelled as Marcus just shrugged.

"Paul, are you related to someone named Silver or Kamon, by any chance?"

"No." Paul said.

"Okay, Ash, you must battle yourself which means that you will have to control both pokemon." Sylvia said.

**(Skipping the battle!)**

So, it's a tie!

Next dares:

**Groundon65**

**Misty: inflate Paul, Drew, and Ash like balloons with a helium tank**

**Dawn: try to outswim the shark from Jaws**

Sylvia went into a room and gave a helium tank to Misty which she grabbed Paul and started pumping air into Paul and ended up being a ballon.

"Let me down right now!" Paul yelled. Everybody laugh at how Paul look right now as Ash and Drew joined the party.

"When can we stop!" Drew yelled.

"Okay you can stop now."Sylvia asked, laughing so hard!

Everybody laughed harder as Paul, Drew and Ash blow air out as they become thinner and thinner like a balloon. Drew blushed as Ash just shrugged.

"Okay, Dawn, go on, out swim the sharks!" Sylvia said as Dawn went to the beach.

After 5 minutes, Dawn came back, a worried look on her face, her clothes were wet and the others were talking about the next dare.

**From: ****bkitty24pichu **

**Truth for Paul: Would you rather date troublesome or a girl that has a personality like yours.**

**Truth for Dawn: Who do you like better Kenny (yuck) or Paul?**

**Dare for Dawn: Kick Paul in the leg. Then kiss Ash on the lips see Misty and Paul's reaction. **

**Truth for Misty: Who's cuter Ash or Paul? **

**Dare for Misty: Use your mallet on someone you hate. **

**Truth for May: Will you ever evolve your Skitty.**

**Truth for Drew: Do you really like the attention from your fan girls or do you like making May jealous. **

**Dare for Drew: Put a red headed wig and shout, I am Raggedy Andy and wear for the next two chapters. **

**P.S. Keep it up its hilarious. **

**P.P.S. I'll be back mwhahaha. (smirks :-D)**

"I will! Okay, Paul, will you date troublesome or a girl that has a personality like yours?" Sylvia asked.

"I rather date troublesome…don't asked why!" Paul said, as Dawn coed.

'Dawn, do you like Kenny or Paul more?" Sylvia said as Dawn blushed, "Um…Kenny is nice but Paul is better so I will…um like Paul." Dawn said, looking at her shoes as Paul blushed faintly.

"Ooh, Ikarishipping!" Sylvia said cheerfully. "Okay, Dawn, kick Paul and then kiss Ash on the lips! Wooo this will be fun!" Dawn stood up and kicked Paul and then went and kiss Ash for 5 seconds before pulling away.

Misty was mad as she reached for her mallet and started chasing Dawn around the room while Paul just growled, but was disappointed. "Okay!" Sylvia yelled and snatched Misty's mallet away. "Give it back!" Misty yelled but Sylvia just shrugged and continued on.

"Misty, who's cuter, Ash or Paul." "Ash. Paul is a heartless jerk!" Misty yelled as she gave Paul a glare. "Then use your mallet on someone you hate but I took it away so skipping this dare!" Sylvia said as she read the next truth.

"May, are you going to evolve your skitty?" Sylvia asked as May respond "Maybe, if I find a moon stone." "Wow, you're not that dense after all!" Drew said, pretending to be surprised as May glared daggers at Drew and Drew just smirk and flipped his hair.

"Drew, do you like the attention or you just love making May jealous?" Sylvia asked."I am not jealous!" May yelled as Sylvia muttered "I wish I had a lie detector.."

"I hate my fan girls as they are so Annoying and I love making May jealous." Drew said while started to have a staring contest with May.

"Okay… Drew, wear this," Sylvia said as she threw a red headed wig. "And shout this," giving him a card that say "I AM RAGGEDY ANDY" Drew wore the wig and every one started laughing as Drew shouted "I AM RAGGED ANDY" The laughter started going crazier as Drew know that he has to wear it for the rest of the chapter.

"I have some dares so lets go outside and Drew, you can take it out but you have to wear it the next chapter." Marcus said as Drew took of the wig and went to put it in his room. When he came down, everyone went outside, and Drew's fangirls immediately rushed to them and squeezed him.

"Drew you better quickly kiss May or else were going to suffocate!" Drew nodded and kissed May on the lips as May squeaked. The fangirls immediately stopped and looked at Drew and May. They backed off as the stars ran back to the studio. "Never going to have this idea." Marcus muttered.

They went back and Sylvia decided to announce something. "Guys, Harley and Solidad are coming to visit the next chapter!" Drew and May both paled and went back to their room. Every one later went back to their room and called the day off.

**Drew:…**

**May:…**

**Me: When did you come?**

**Drew and May: Why did you invite Harley/Solidad?**

**Me: I just thought that we can make the two couples together?!**

**Drew and May: FINE! *Went back to their room.***

**Me: Please have some dares for Harley and Solidad!**


	4. Chapter 4- Poor Drew

"WAKE UP!" Sylvia called as everybody tumbled down, sleepily in fact. Sylvia pointed at the table with food on it as they made their way to eat. They soon noticed that there are names attached to the food and Drew got cherries for dessert while the others don't.

"Hey! Why do Drew wave cherries!" May asked as Marcus went to his table. "Well he have a lot of nasty dares so we thought that he should have a great morning." Sylvia said as Drew pouted, "Gee, I thought that you have decided to treat me as a king!" Sylvia rolled her eyes before whispering to May something causing May to smirk evilly.

After breakfast, everyone went to sit at the couches, while Sylvia just look out the window. There was complete silence until….

"THERE THEY ARE!" Sylvia suddenly shouted, causing everyone to cover their ears. Soon the doors opened and Harley and Solidad walked in. "May! My cute gingerbread cookie!" Harley exclaimed as he hugged May. "Drew? Why are you here?" Solidad asked, pulling Harley away from May who was gasping for air. "Lerane signed me up and leave me at May's house." Drew said.

"Okay! No More! No lets start." Sylvia yelled.

**From ****AFeralFurry****:**

**Alright. Now for a deranged dare or two.**

**Drew, spill your deepest, darkest secrets.**

**Ash, how weird do you think the shipping involving you and your Pikachu is?**

**Paul, just why are you so fixated on winning? Does winning really matter? I mean, even if you were the world's best trainer, then what? Don't you have a greater ambition? Like conquering the universe, maybe?**

**Dawn, do backflips while juggling a coconut, a banana, and an active **

**chainsaw while singing "My Heart Will Go On.**

"Yay! Drew, spill your deepest and darkest secrets!" Sylvia said, jumping with joy. Drew nervously shook his head, which cause Sylvia to get nasty.

"You want a blast burn by my Blaziken?" Sylvia asked, getting a poke ball out as Drew gulped. "Fine. My deepest is that I love you May and Darkest is that I hate you Harley." Drew said as his face turned red.

"What did you say! Why do you hate me!" Harley yelled as Drew gulped. "Misty, Mallet." May said with a hand out. "May, my mallet had been taken away by Sylvia!"

"Oh." May said as Sylvia continued. "Ash, How weird do you think the shipping involving you and your Pikachu is?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "Nothing! Its nothing weird! What is wrong when I want the ship something across the regions? It doesn't make any sense!" Ash said as everyone face palmed.

"That's not exactly what it mean." Sylvia said. "Well whatever, Paul, just why are you so fixated on winning? Does winning really matter? I mean, even if you were the world's best trainer, then what? Don't you have a greater ambition? Like conquering the universe, maybe?" Paul raised an eyebrow and said. "I don't know, yes, I have no idea, no, no." Marcus opened his mouth as Sylvia closed it.

"Dawn, Do backflips while juggling a coconut, a banana and an active chainsaw while singing "My heart will go on."" Sylvia said as Dawn fainted. Sylvia blinked as Paul just lift her up to the couch.

"Well, that was interesting." Sylvia said as she moved on.

**From: ****bkitty24pichu **

**Hey Silvia I'm back! I got you a lie detector. **

**Dare for Paul: Prank call Reggie. I have an older brother too so I feel your pain. Here is a voice disguiser to prank call him. (Smirk) Afterwards get Revenge for when Ash kissed Dawn. **

**Truth: Do you think a Feraligator is a strong if so please look after my lv 89 Fealigater it knows: Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, Dynamic Punch, and Surf. (You better not work it to the ground or I will have my Amphros attack you. It's on lv 86 she knows Zap Cannon, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam and, Thunder. I will have Silvia borrow her if you treat it badly or for anyone who refuse to the dares.) ):-(**

**Dare for Dawn : Make out with Paul in a closet. for 10 mins. **

**Truth for Dawn : which eevee's evolution is cuter Espeon or Sylveon? If you answer the one you like. I'll give that pokemon to you.**

**Dare for May : Pants Drew. :-D**

**Truth for May: Do you like Drew or Brendan better ( or whatever how you spell it).**

**Dare for Drew: Put a D cup bra and wear it under a shirt and shout I'm Raggedy Ann. Ha! **

**Truth for Drew : Why do really give May your roses? It's not for her Beautifly. **

**Dare for Ash: Do you remember being dressed up as a girl on Pokemon series? If not. Well I want Ash dressed as Ashley and sees every one's reaction. (Smirks evily) **

**Truth for Ash : Do you like Misty as a friend or more. **

**Dare for Misty : Have Misty get revenge on Dawn for Kissing Ash Without you mallet. **

**Truth for Misty: How do you feel about Comashipping? **

**Dare for Harley: Sit on Your Cacturn. **

**Truth for Harley: How do you feel about Drew and May being together. **

**Truth for Solidad: Same question as Harley how do you feel about Drew and May being together?**

"Yay!" Sylvia asked. As the lie detector shined green, which assumed to be a right.

"Okay, Paul, prank call your brother." Sylvia said as she toss s phone to Paul, who easily catch it. "And this also." Sylvia said as she threw the voice disguiser and Paul caught it too. He dialled Reggie's number as he wore the voice disguiser.

"Hello? Paul?" Reggie asked as Paul's smirk grew larger. He tuned his voice deeper and said, "Your Reggie right? Paul is with me and you must come next chapter or he will be dead. You know where right. It is the Pokemon Truth Or Dare Studio. Good luck." Paul hanged up and found Sylvia rolling around the floor, laughing. "Now you can get revenge the last time Dawn kissed Ash." Sylvia said between laughing.

Paul nodded and walked towards Ash, he punched his fist against his hands as Ash stood up to leave, but Paul just punched him and fainted. Dawn suddenly woke up and when she saw Ash, forget it, fainted again.

"Okay… Paul, here is a Feraligator." Sylvia said and gave Paul a pokeball. "And if you don't take care of it, this guy will take care of you." Sylvia said releasing a evil looking amphoros. Paul took one look and said "That's way stronger than Ash's Pikachu." As Pikachu heard it, he shocked a thunderbolt at Paul who fainted.

"Now what to do, the next dare need both of them?" Sylvia said as Marcus got an idea. He went into the kitchen for a while and came back with a ton of Ice. He shoved some into each of them's shirt as they immediately woke up.

"What was that for?" Paul yelled as ice started felling out of his shirt. "To wake you up!" Sylvia yelled before Marcus said anything and she pushed Dawn and Paul into a closet and locked it. "Make Out!" Sylvia commanded.

10 minutes later, Sylvia unlocked the door and laughed as she saw Paul and Dawn sleeping together. May quickly came and took a picture and post on pokegram. "DAWN AND PAUL WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Sylvia shouted as Dawn and Paul immediately woke up.

"Dawn, which is cuter, Espeon or Sylveon?" Sylvia asked. "I think it would be Sylveon." She said as a poke ball appeared in her hand, she let it out and a cute Sylveon stood there. Dawn squealed and hugged the Sylveon.

"May, pants drew." Sylvia said as Drew immediately stood up and run outside with a May chasing his tail. After 2 minutes, Drew came back blushing so red that he was going to explode with a smirking May behind. "Seriously, you did it in public!" Sylvia asked as May nodded with a smile and Drew blushed deeper if that's even possible.

"May, who do you like better, Brendan or Drew?" Sylvia asked, winking. "Brendan." May said while wagging her fingers and Drew felt hurt. He started at May for a while and bowed his for a while. Solidad spotted it and came over and patted is back. A tear rolled down Drew's cheek but know one noticed it.

"Drew, you must wear this wig and-," Sylvia said as she threw a the wig from last chapter at Drew and was cut off by Drew pushing her against the wall. "NO!" He growled as Sylvia nodded and Drew released her. Drew walked over to his couch as everyone stared at him.

"Drew, do you give May your roses, or is it really for beautifly?" Sylvia asked. "May." Drew said as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ash, your something is in the changing room! Go in and change it and make Drew happier." Sylvia said as Ash walked inside and paled as Sylvia looked the door. "PLEASE DON'T LET ME WEAR THIS AGAIN!" Ash yelled from inside. "Nope!" Sylvia said as Ash, rather grumpily chafed his clothes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Ashley!" Sylvia said as Ash walked out, wearing his Ashley stuff. Drew looked at him and laughed as the others laughed too. Ash blushed and went to change.

"Ash, do you like Misty as a friend or more?" Sylvia asked as Ash blushed. "Um…More than a friend." Ash said, as Misty looked at him in shock.

"Misty, you can get revenge on Dawn." Sylvia said as Misty shook her head. "I don't do that to friends." Misty said as Dawn brightened immediately and turned to look at Paul. "Paul, please be kind like Misty." She said as Paul just tuned her out.

"Misty, how do you feel about comashipping?" Marcus asked as Misty raised an eyebrow as Marcus went on his computer and looked for something. He then showed it to Misty who started laughing very hard. Ash and Paul looked into the computer.

_**Comashipping is Paul and Ash.**_

Paul looked at Ash and Ash looked at Paul, they said nothing and went back to their places with a laughing crazy Misty on the floor, which stopped about 15 minutes later.

"Harley, sit on your cacturn please." Sylvia said, giggling. Harley gave a sick look and let out his cacturn and ended up going to the hospital.

"Well, Solidad, what do you think of May and Drew together?" Sylvia said and walked up to her, whispering something into her ear. Solidad nodded and frowned. "I think they are not meant for each other." Solidad said as Drew grew sad as his eyes became teary.

**From:** **Anonymouswriter713**

**Hello! I have some... Let's say-weird dares for everyone!**

**May: kiss ash and see misty and Drew's reactions don't tell misty and drew.**

**Misty: kiss Paul and see dawn and ash's reactions don't tell dawn and ash.**

**Harley: kiss may on the lips and see how she and Drew react.**

**Solidad:have this level 57 gorebyss it has the moves:**

**Aqua ring, hydro pump, aqua tail and psychic. Make it use psychic on Harley to make him dance a weird dance.**

**Paul: tell dawn that she is the most beautiful girl in the world - we all know you think it's true ;)**

"May, kiss ash, Misty, kiss Paul and Harley, kiss May." Sylvia said as they all kissed. Drew and Dawn looked hurt but Drew was hurt more. He closed his eyes.\

"Solidad, here." Sylvia said as she threw a poke ball at her, which released a Gorebyss. "And use psychic on Harley and make him do a weird dance." Sylvia continued, which cause Harley to run away,(Note: He is back.) but Solidad asked it to used psychic, which started controlling him. Everybody laughed (Execpt for Drew) as Sylvia signalled Solidad to stop.

"Paul, tell Dawn she is the most beautiful girl ever. And we all know that you think its true." Sylvia said. "I don't think its true as the lie detector shined red. Everybody gave Paul a look. "Troublesome, your the most beautiful girl ever." Paul said, blushing.

"Next, my favourite girl." Sylvia said.

**From: ****EeveeGirl2004**

**Hi! I love this!**

**Harley- Kiss May **

**May- Flirt with Harley the whole chapter. (Tell everybody except for Drew!)**

**May- Drew and Max are dying, who will you save.**

**Solidad- Do you like harley?**

**Ash- Kiss May (Ket Misty know and not Drew)**

**Dawn- Call conway and ask him to come and flirt with him and see how Paul reacts.**

**Paul- You can kill Conway if you want.**

**Drew- What will make you happy?**

**Boys (Except for Drew)- Kiss May (Let the other girls know.)**

**Drew- You can kill yourself if this is too much.**

**Love doing this to Drew!**

"Drew, go into that room." Sylvia commanded as Drew opened his eyes and went into the room. There was nothing but a little window that he can see through.

"Okay, Harley, Kiss." Sylvia commanded as Harley rolled his eyes and kissed May, who kissed back. Drew in the room started crying.

"Okay pull away." Sylvia said as the pulled away. There was a large crack sound and Sylvia unlocked the room. There was a large crack in the wall and Drew turned around, his face was wet as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and walked out, cradling his right arm.

"May." Sylvia said, winking as she walked around the room whispering things into their ear, but skipped Drew. May made her was to Harley and started flirting with Harley while Harley cuddled with her. Drew's eyes turned teary again.

"May, Drew and Max are dying, who will you save?" Sylvia asked as May shouted "OF COURSE MY BROTHER! WHY WOULD I SAVE THIS JERK?" Drew felt like crying out but hold it.

"Solidad, do you like Harley?" Sylvia asked as Solidad nodded. "Ash." Sylvia said as Ash stood up, and kissed May and Drew grew angry and kicked Ash before going back to his seat.

"Dawn. Call Conway and ask him to flirt with you." Sylvia said as Dawn groaned and called conway. Soon, the door burst out and conway stepped in. He immediately started to flirt with Dawn. Paul grew angry and punched conway. Conway ran away immediately.

"Drew, What will make you happy?" Sylvia asked as Drew said "Nothing."

"Okay boys, you know what to do." The boys nodded and went to May, they all kissed May each at a time as more tears ran down Drew face.

"Drew, you can kill yourself." Sylvia said as she held out a katana with black and red. "Um… Sylvia, that looks like Jasmine's katana." Dawn said. "Yeah it is. I asked Jasmine to come over but she rejected it so this is the only way. And guys, Jasmine, Zap, N and hilda are coming next chapter!" Sylvia said as Drew walked over and pulled out the sword. He placed the sword and his neck before May came and took the katana away.

"What are you doing!" May asked angrily as Drew cried even more. He hugged May which cause her to jump a little. "Why!" He yelled as May patted his back. "Everything May and Solidad said just take it as opposite okay?" Sylvia said as she allowed Drew to sleep in her room today.

**Me: guys, please have some dares for Jasmine, Zap, N and Hilda and do note that Harley and Solidad won****'****t be coming next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5- Note for Lovers

Hi guys! This is note a Chapter. But I just want to say, thanks for all the support! Please check out my other stories and if you want another chapter, than give some truths and dares to me or I need to wait. And I would like to thank Anonymouswriter713 for giving me a lot of dares and truths and I really appreciate it. Please give me more dares and truths for more chapters.


End file.
